


Apologies can't raise the dead

by fakebodies



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off a prompt from a tumblr anon: “What have you done!?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies can't raise the dead

The reasonable part of Boba knows he shouldn’t be yelling at a man who lost his father. The reasonable part is telling him to shut up and stay calm. Boba can’t find it in himself to listen, though.

“What have you done!?” he yells, glaring at Skywalker. Luke looks taken aback, having not expected the outburst from the bounty hunter he never expected to see again.

“What do you mean?” Luke frowns, putting some space between himself and the enraged man.

“Vader is dead because of you!” Boba’s fists are shaking.

“My father died trying to save me from Emperor Sidious. I did what I could to help him but it was too late.” Luke looks exhausted, unsure of what to do except apologize. Boba scoffs when he hears Luke say “I’m sorry,” shaking his head.

“Your apology means shit to me, Skywalker. Apologies can’t raise the dead.”


End file.
